


dawn, daylight, and dusk

by thelabours



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Getting Together, I've only watched free! the abridged version, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Pre-OT3, and the vocative comma lets not forget, is this a tags box or a paragraph pls stop @ me, kind of crack??, let me die they're so gay, listen this was rushed and totally unedited don't sue me, the oxford comma is my only companion in these dark times, theres like 1 swear word pls be warned, very gay and very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelabours/pseuds/thelabours
Summary: in which Hinata is introspective, Hazuki overthinks everything, and Minami is a gay fluff child.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simranpohani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranpohani/gifts).



> a gift for my homie 4 lyf [@father-egg](http://father-egg.tumblr.com) go follow her!1!! happy birthday my son  
> (you can come follow me too, on [my hq blog](http://badlydrawn-haikyuu.tumblr.com) or [my more diverse fandom tumblr](http://cosmogonalley.tumblr.com))
> 
> please let me know if you liked this!

"Nagisa, do you want to go ice skating?” is the first thing Nagisa hears out of Shouyou’s mouth, when he opens the door to his shared apartment.  
“Do you want to go because it’s Tuesday and you don’t have volleyball practice, or because Kenjirou asked us to come watch the practice?” smiled Nagisa.  
“Uh- both?”  
“Ok, lets go!”

Shouyou’s crush on Kenjirou, their roommate, was cute. And frustratingly so, because Kenjirou seemed so unaware that Nagisa could very well pick up the butterknife (which they never use for butter, unless it was the peanutty kind) to cut through the anticipation. Among the three of them, Nagisa was sure he was the only one who’s had his feeling sorted out towards his housemates: attraction. Strong, undeniable attraction which, if didn’t make itself known, would eat him up inside out. He’s sure he knows that its not the nature of attraction that would make things awkward, but rather who it was aimed at. Kenjirou was gay and Nagisa himself was pansexual. Shouyou didn’t really like to label himself as anything, really, but Kenjirou and Nagisa didn’t really mind. They never did, when it came to Shouyou.  
Sighing lightly, he follows Shouyou outside, and arms linked, they make their way to the skating rink.

“Minami-kun, are you paying attention?” His coach sighs as his words snap the blond back to reality. “Are you expecting someone? You keep watching the door. Quit it. It’s almost time up. Let’s focus.”  
“Oh, its nothing, I was hoping my friends would come watch today, you know, for moral support?” Kenjirou’s stomach lurches a little at friends because he knows he wants a little more than that. He wonders if they’ll ever know that now. He was _so_ sure they’d come.

Because of his intense solo piece practices for competitions, he doesn’t get to spend as much time with Nagisa and Shouyou, and truth be told, he’s a little jealous of the two. What wouldn’t he give to have a couple of more hours in the day to bask in Shouyou’s bright and warm light, listening to him rant about how even though he spiked so well today, some guys on the team kept going on about his height (totally not his fault!) and how he’s going to be the best ace ever and show those punks, or be on the receiving end of Nagisa’s seemingly innocent teasing. Kenjirou blushed easily, he knew, but Nagisa’s merry laughter made it seem so much more worthwhile. Just thinking about them together, one precious angelic golden head and one the colour of the setting sun makes his stomach roil.

Shouyou is deep in thought, which is an odd occurance in itself but he can’t help it. All the way to the ice skating rink Nagisa had voiced his complaints against his mortal enemy- math. Even after an entire year, Shouyo still can’t believe their university makes them take a compulsory maths class in at least one semester. The number of times he’s had to ask Kenjirou and Nagisa for help is probably best left untallied. Where Nagisa hates maths with a passion, claiming he couldn’t tell a vesica pisces from an oval (neither can Shouyou, so he does make a rather compelling argument), thankfully Kenjirou, who doesn’t look it, is a maths whiz, always willing to help them out. 

Lately, every time he’s thought about his lighter haired counterparts, the butterflies in his stomach recall their disco dancing moves. He's fairly sure of the nature of his feelings, he just doesn’t really know how to voice his thoughts because he’s never really felt this way about anyone (let alone two) before. 

He thinks back to when he’d asked Nagisa if they could go to watch Kenjirou practice, he wonders if he’d seemed too eager. Shouyou may not be the brightest bulb in the box but even _he_ can tell there is something between Nagisa and Kenjirou, in the way their hands always find each others’ when they walk a few blocks over to get dinner after their respective practices, in the way Nagisa, who isn’t even _that_ tall, can always beat Shouyou at giving piggy-back rides to Kenjirou, and most of all, in the way their eyes gravitate towards each others’ when Shouyou says something stupidly endearing.

Nagisa notices Shouyou’s silence. So he fills it up in the best way he knows how- with mindless chatter. Rei-chan always told him he was good at diffusing awkward situations and if there ever was a situation as awkward it was this.  
Opening the door, they’re hit with a blast of cool air and Kenjirou, who’s already spotted them, is waving for them to come closer.  
_Now’s the time._  
“Now’s the time, Shouyou, go get ‘em, I’ll be waiting here.” With a little push, Shouyou moves almost robotically to where Kenjirou is sipping water on his break. What did Nagisa mean when he said-OH.  
“He wants me to ask you out.” Maybe Shouyou should check his mind-to-mouth filter because it _never failed to fuck shit up._

Kenjirou is frozen over, like the ice he skated on has frosted over his body. He can barely register what his mouth is outputting because it really sounds like, “for yourself or for him? Because ice cream after practice sounds great” and that can’t really be right, right? Where is his thought process when he really needs it?

Shouyou’s eyes widen and for a second Kenjirou thinks he’s going to cry, whether out of relief or terror, Kenjirou is at a loss.  
“Because it can be both of you, you know? Since- since you’re both that beautiful and I’ve been crushing on you guys for ages and…” Damn, he really needs a new head because the insides of his current one seem to have turned to mush.  
“You’re not kidding?” Shouyou didn’t know his eyes could widen any further. He can’t believe they’re having this conversation without Nagisa butting in with an inappropriate joke. “I thought you and Nagisa were, you know- wait. Did you just call me beautiful?”

Kenjirou wants nothing more than Death™  right then but he knows he can’t leave the younger boy hanging after what he’d just said. Taking a deep breath and blushing madly, he looks up at Shouyou’s liquid chocolate eyes, he begins. “I know it sounds crazy, but I like both of you? And I was hoping to talk about this once I got out of practice, during dinner.” Today was Tuesday when only Kenjirou had practice and they’d walk to Kenjirou’s favourite diner to eat their staple: tamago kake gohan (Shouyou’s favourite, as if they could ever deny him _anything_ ), and ice cream sundaes for afters (at Nagisa’s insistence, every time), it really went easy on their pockets.  
Before he can continue, Shouyou’s eyes fill up, and he manages to choke out, “You too? I thought I was the only one, and I felt really bad about it, not telling you guys, because I really really wanted to and…”  
“I thought Nagisa liked you, because you two hung out so much”  
“Really? I thought Nagisa liked _you_ because you guys hold hands and stuff”  
“Shouyou, I hold hands with you, too. I don’t trust you two crossing roads by yourselves.”  
“Oh. I thought it was because I’m the youngest and maybe you didn’t like a kid hanging around you all the time, but I wanted to be around you guys all the time and I didn’t really know how so I kept asking for help at maths!”  
“You _do_ need help in maths.”  
“Why must you be so cruel.”

After a minute of just staring at in each other, in wondrous disbelief:

“Do you think Nagisa knows we, you know, _like_ like him?”  
“What do you mean _like_ like- Oh. Um, I don’t think so because I think he thinks I like you, and you like me and we don’t, well, _like_ like him.”  
“That’s a lot of thinking, Shouyou.” Kenjirou has started unlacing his ice skates, leaving him in strawberry patterned socks. “Do you want to go show appreciation with a glomp?”  
“ _Hell yeah, I do!_ ”

Nagisa, meanwhile, had gone to go get hot cocoa from the nice student who ran the café on campus, what was her name? Hitoka? She’s Shouyou’s friend and they see each other often enough because Shouyou’s charm has gained him many friends who were, by extension, his and Kenjirou’s friends too. Even though he promised Shouyou he’d be _right there_ the whole time, he couldn’t bear to watch the two people he held most dear to himself potentially getting into a relationship. Making his way to the seating area with two steaming cups, his mind starts to overthink. What if they decide to spend more time together and leave him out, like for when they go on dates and stuff? What if they make out on their dates, or worse, in the flat, when he’s around? Nagisa considers himself to be pretty easygoing but seeing the two loves of his life _making out with each other in front him_ knowing he couldn’t do the same, makes him feel like he was approaching cataclysm. Of shame and grief and self pity. And overzealous melodrama.

Just as he’s about to reach the seating area, he hears, “NAGISAAAAAA, INCOMIIIIINNNGG!!!!!”  
Instinctively dropping both cups, he braces himself for the impact from two _extremely energetic_ little balls of literal sunshine, and boy, when it does, its all Nagisa can do from landing the three of them on their bums.

He’s about to chide them when he feels two small pecks on his cheeks which subsequently turn a deep pink when he realised that he’s been kissed, followed by Shouyou burying his flaming red face in the crook of the taller boy’s neck while Kenjirou whispered, “I love you both” in the smallest voice possible. Nagisa was sure he’d pretty much died and this was a paradise that God had created to mess with him (like the time, back in high school, Rei-chan had told him he’d get kicked off the team if he didn’t say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ at the training camp in their last year, which had made him panic and now the habit had stuck.) With pink cheeks, he remembered where he was going with this analogy he dislodges himself when Kenjirou’s coach calls for him, and waits with Shouyou to watch the ethereal performance, wth abeatific smile on his face.  
(Shouyou thinks its some kind of magic, the way Kenjirou moves on ice, and no number of Physics laws will convince him otherwise.)

Later, at the diner, where all three of them sit on one side so that they can link arms together and snuggle up close, they try recounting what it felt like when they realised they were in love with the other two.  
“It felt like _gwaah_ and _uwaah_ , you know?” Shouyou said, with his mouth full of yolk covered rice.  
“You take a Japanese Literature and Poetry class, couldn’t you be more, I don’t know, specific?”  
Shouyou had, indeed, taken up Japanese Literature and Poetry in university, mainly because back in high school, that was the only class he'd paid attention in, because if he didn’t, he knew Takeda-sensei would have been _really_ disappointed and he hadn’t want that.

Shutting his eyes he said, “it felt like the early morning? Like when you open your eyes after being in the dark for so long, and before this, I was scared to talk about this, just like the sun looks like its afraid to climb up the sky but it does anyway. Like looking at the horizon during sunrise spreads a kind of warmth inside, my soul feels summery and comfortable now, just being here with you two. Like a rising sun, full of new promises.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s because you gulped down your food while it was still steaming”, scoffed Nagisa, but continued,”I think it felt like the afternoon sun, after a long swim, just flopping down on a towel, something I was _meant_ to do, comfortable, like it was the most natural thing to fall in love with you guys, something you do instinctively, like knowing chocolate ice cream is the best flavour of ice cream which is what I’m ordering right now.”

This was met with a volley of protests because 1) the chocolate of the ice cream along with the syrup makes the sundae too sweet for Shouyou and Kenjirou, spelling diabetes with a capital D for them and 2) they didn’t know how in the world Nagisa manages to eat so many sweets and still remain more sylphlike than his darlings.

On the walk home, having almost reached their flat, Kenjirou begins, haltingly, “it felt more like the sunset, actually. When I see either of you after a long day, I can put my troubles and stuff behind me and feel a sort of reprieve? You know how the twilight sun casts long shadows that dance around making everything around it feel less harsh, softening the edges? There’s a promise of something more to come, and it makes me feel happy and sort of connected to you guys, like even if we aren’t there together, we’re all under the same sunset.” Kenjirou didn’t dare to stop there, knowing he’d chicken out if he did, and crossing his fingers on both hands, continues, with a slightly shaking voice, ”will you two be my boyfriends?”

Rose flushed cheeks, it was Kenjirou’s turn to get kissed. He didn’t have to think, he'd just received his answer.


End file.
